Picking Up the Pieces
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Mrs. Pollack’s last day. The wife of the rogue vamp


Title: Picking Up the Pieces

Author: Cprav

Written: 12 November

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 619

Characters: Dr. Jeffrey Pollack's wife

Pairings: Pollack and his wife

Spoilers: Dr. Feelgood.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to any characters or situations from Warner Brothers' Moonlight, and seek no monetary redress from this derivative work of fiction.

Summary: Mrs. Pollack's last day. (The wife of the rogue vamp)

Comment: This is my response to the Moonlight Mini Madness Challenge #1

The Challenge:

Title: "Picking Up the Pieces" by Bank1115  
Starting Paragraph: by francis  
"She ran out of reasons to stay inside. It was way too early but she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Putting a stray strand of hair back into the clasp she pushed the sliding doors to the garden open and carefully stepped barefoot over the rough tiles of the patio."

Rules:  
-- 1000 word limit (buuut..no-one's going to the guillotine if a few words over!)  
-- Start date: November 11 End date: November 18  
-- open genre  
-- submit your challenge fic by posting a link to your story in this thread when finished.  
-- ready, steady *BANG* GO!!

She ran out of reasons to stay inside. It was way too early but she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Putting a stray strand of hair back into the clasp she pushed the sliding doors to the garden open and carefully stepped barefoot over the rough tiles of the patio.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking everything in. The tiles were already warmed from the sun, a wonderful contrast to the cool floors of the air conditioned house. The blades of grass tickled the soles of her feet as she stepped onto the well-manicured back lawn. The slight autumn breeze tugged at the few strands of hair that had escaped the clip.

She hadn't seen Jeff today – he'd probably had to work another double shift. She sighed and sat the glass picnic table, straightening the place settings she'd put out for tonight's surprise candle-lit dinner. Jeff had been pulling so many doubles lately she hardly got to see him. She knew he was doing it 'for her' so he could buy her the nice house and lavish jewelry. But she didn't want any of that. She just wanted him. She'd made him promise he would come home tonight. She was going to surprise him with the dinner and a sexy dress. Remind him of when they were younger and all that mattered was being together. She didn't need money or fancy rings. All she needed, all she wanted, was him.

After straightening the silverware for the tenth time in half an hour, she laughed at herself and stood. She felt as nervous as a teenager on a first date. She mentally ran down the checklist: Dinner was cooked and just needed to be heated when he got home, the table was beautifully set, lights were strung along the patio and a bottle of wine was chilling in the fridge. She had some of their favorite music from when they were dating playing on the patio speakers and some romantic classics queued in the bedroom. A little red dressed was laid out on the bed and she'd purchased some sexy lingerie the day before. Everything was perfect. She just knew it would be a day they'd both remember for the rest of their lives. But if she stayed here, she was going to tweak everything until she completely ruined it.

With sigh that was nervous and giddy all at the same time, she practically skipped inside and slipped on some shoes. A drive was definitely in order; maybe it would clear her head. She just hoped she'd beat Jeff home.

VvvV

Several hours later, the drive hadn't helped at all. She wanted to remind him why they'd fallen in love; that when they were teenagers, all they had was each other. It didn't mean she really wanted to act like one. The further she drove, however, the more excited she got – plotting and anticipation building throughout her body.

She pulled the car into the drive and slowed to a stop. As the garage door raised, her wide grin faltered and then disappeared completely. The place had been uncluttered and spotless when she had left for her drive. She got out of the car and cautiously made her way inside. Following the trail of cans and food, she ended up at the old refrigerator that Jeff kept there for the days he spent working on his models at the nearby workbench. Something inside her forced her to pull the door open, even as another, huge part was urging her to run away.

Her heart raced as she opened the door. A scream. Confusion. Fear. Then nothing except the random, inconsequential thought that Jeff would have loved her in that dress.


End file.
